


prequel for Going Insane

by sunrisebeanie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Eye Contact, Fear, Flirting, Gen, Haunting, I'm Going to Hell, Inner Dialogue, Journalism, Lock the Door, Minecraft, Murder Mystery, Observations, Prequel, Professors, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Real Life, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisebeanie/pseuds/sunrisebeanie
Summary: Just like every other Wednesday night, George and Clay were out at their favorite restaurant. Tonight felt different though, darker, colder. Clay couldn't put his finger on why, so he let his mind glide over the thought. He begins zoning out, his thoughts leaving and his face drawing a blank. His stomach started to churn, trying to suppress every bad thing he found out about yesterday. He still wasn't completely sure how it could be real, because HIS George would never do something like that. Right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	prequel for Going Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a prequel for a book I'll be publishing chapter by chapter on this account, i'll be starting it shortly! It does contain some triggering topics, like murder, violence, manipulation. So if those things are triggering for you, I wouldn't recommend you read this. I'm not sure if it'll be specifically that detailed, but it will be mentioned. If you enjoy this stuff, hopefully you'll like this sneak peek and the rest of the story! Muah!

Just like every other Wednesday night, George and Clay were out at their favorite restaurant. Tonight felt different though, darker, colder. Clay couldn't put his finger on why, so he let his mind glide over the thought. He began zoning out, his thoughts leaving and his face drawing a blank. His stomach started to churn, trying to suppress every bad thing he found out about yesterday. He still wasn't completely sure how it could be real, because _his_ George would never do something like that. Right?

“Clay?” Clay. George moves his head closer to his. Being able to feel his warm breath on his cheek was almost comforting. _He’s a completely sane human being. He isn’t a psychopath. He can’t be._ He quickly snaps out of his zone when he feels George's gaze intensify on him.

“Y-yeah? Sorry, I was zoned out.” He shakes his head, wishing his mind worked like an Etch A Sketch. Being able to shake away every picture he just mapped out in his head would be a great power to have right about now. Their eyes met, George’s eyes felt like they were glued to his, they didn’t wander away for a second, not even down his body.

“You okay, baby?” Chills electrocute his spine, but he can’t tell if it's just from the “low-key” flirting, or because he can see the evil in his eyes. This feels like a game. _Focused eye-contact for this long? What is this?_

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” _Numb. Don’t let your fear glow through your eyes._ “But hey, can you take me home? I feel drowsy.” Eye-contact still strong, he leans in a little closer, letting his lips tease George. As soon as he can feel his lovers’ stuttering breath he peaks a grin. George breaks the piercing gaze while pulling him outside after he pays the food bill. _Come on, seriously?_ He knew George felt powerful and in control right now.

“Get in.” Clay does as he’s told, posing a smile. The knowledge of what's about to happen haunts him. He doesn’t want it, not now, not after reading that stupid journal. He just wants to go home.

George gets into the driver's seat and leans over to Clay, laying a kiss on his smooth lips. He enjoys it, but not enough to want more. “Can you just take me home? I swear we can do this tomorrow, I just seriously have no energy right now.” He can feel eyes flowing down his body, but he keeps his head down.

“Huh. Alright, okay. Tomorrow it is then.” George proceeds to put the car into reverse and back out of the parking spot. Clay sighs, letting his body fall limp in the passenger's seat. “You sure you’re okay, my love?”

“I just need some sleep, I need it to be a new day. Don’t worry about me.” He reassures him emptily, knowing it’s the only way to get him off his back. After what felt like hours of driving, he was finally able to see his housing complex. “Can you just drop me here again? I wanna feel the fresh air.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” His tone felt confused, but he abided. He pulls over and unlocks the car doors. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you.” _Another numb remark, maybe, I don’t even know anymore._

“I love you too. Don’t talk to any strangers.” He winks at him with a mysterious smile. Clay feels mocked, he feels watched, but masks it with a short chuckle, ready to turn around and walk home. George rolls up his window and slowly drives away into the night. Finally. Empty streets, empty sidewalk. He was left alone with the memory of last night, visions of that man looping in his mind.

-

_What a night, he’s gonna want that again,_ Clay thought as he walked home from where George dropped him off. He enjoyed walking home late at night, it was always so calming. The stars were dimmer tonight, so everything was a bit darker. He noticed there was a man walking in front of him, head down. There was also a book clinging to his body, holding on by the sleeve of his sweater.

His head was drooping until he saw a light racing down the road. _What the he-_ The sound of an engine revving cuts him off for a brief moment, then everything goes silent again. _It's almost 1 am, what?_ Not even thirty seconds later, something glimmering catches his eye. Walking over to the thing on the floor, he realizes it's the book that man had. Clays eyes raced around the area, trying to locate the man. _Oh, there he is!_ He leaps toward him, his silhouette getting progressively closer with every stride.

“Sir! I think you dropped your book!” The man slowly turns to him, looking him up and down at the same pace. As soon as Clay got the chance to see his face, he recognized him. “Professor Darryl?”

“First off, I don’t know what led you to believe that messed up little journal is mine.” He peers down at the journal in Clay's outstretched hand. “Second, this conversation is over, you’re freaking me out.” Abruptly, he walks to the other side of the street, gradually being engulfed into the darkness.

_What?_

He let his eyes wander down to the book, finally deciding to open it up after a few moments.

_“Observations: Clay and George”_

His heart dropped, his breath grew cold, time stopped. _No, this is just some weird coincidence. I’m just out of it, this isn't real. I’m dreaming._ He flipped to the second page. There was a single line of words, printed with dark, bold ink.

**_“George: killing for Clay?”_ **

Without warning, his legs start to carry him home, running faster than he ever had before. Everything in him wanted to throw that book down the sewers, but his grip on it wouldn’t loosen. He darted up the stairs to his front door, fished for his keys, and unlocked the door. _Lock the door, LOCK IT!_ Once he got inside, he locked the door, checking it multiple times just to make sure. He falls on his bed, his hands start to dig into the back of his neck, trying with everything to calm the anxiety flowing through him.

Allowing himself to calm down was hard, but he managed it. _Water_. He got up and walked to the kitchen, his feet were heavy, his strides were shorter. He chugged a glass of luke-warm water, feeling it pass through the length of his throat. He started pacing the extent of the kitchen, debating on whether to read more of that dreaded journal. The curiosity was pulling and prodding at him, which led him right back to his bed, and sitting there next to him was that journal. He already knew he was going to regret opening it again, his body was already washed through with dread, but he proceeded to open it to the third page anyway.

_Victims-_

~~_Mary Lee Garcia_ ~~

~~_Josiah Sauter_ ~~

_~~Liam Gray~~ _

_~~Wiley Kahr~~ _

~~_Benjamin Davis_ ~~

~~_Charlotte Fadler_ ~~

~~_Oliver Jones_ ~~

_Tanner Wadleigh_

_Harper Gaeth_

His blood goes cold. _Knew I was going to regret this. Victims of what? And how could George be connected? Oh god- No, stop. This is all fake. Why are two not crossed off?_ He grabs the TV remote and turns on the news channel.

“Another college student has gone missing. Oliver Jo-”

He shuts the channel off and throws the remote onto the floor. Overwhelmed, he grabs his face and starts to rub his eyes in a hostile manner. He throws himself back onto his bed, nearly slamming his skull into the headboard. He’s hit with a slur of emotions. Anger. Anxiety. Fear. Confusion. Before even getting the chance to process anything that just happened, his phone starts to ring from his pants pocket. Hesitantly, he takes it out and reads the name of the caller.

It’s George.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a fun bit to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm going to start writing these chapters very soon :) If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment! I will be putting TW at the beginning of each chapter (if necessary) for all the possible triggers it may contain. Thank you for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate it.


End file.
